The present application relates generally to the field of display apparatus, and particularly to instrument clusters for vehicles.
Many vehicles include instrument clusters which display various types of information. This information may include instrumentation such as a speedometer, tachometer, fuel level gauge, etc. This information may also include tell-tales such as a seat belt indicator, a low-fuel warning, a check engine warning, an engine temperature warning, an anti-lock brake indicator, a traction control indicator, tire-pressure warnings, and/or other tell-tales. This information may further include turn signal indicators.
Many of the indicators tend to be carried on an appliqué. As more information is to be displayed in the instrument cluster, the appliqué may become crowded. Further, as more information is displayed, more elements need to be added to segregate light of one indicator from another indicator to make sure that the light intended to illuminate the first indicator does not substantially illuminate a second indicator.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they address one or more of the above-mentioned problems.